The Whisper of an Angel
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Jack prévoit un autre Noël déprimant et solitaire. Il a tort.


**STARGATE SG-1**

_**The Whisper of an Angel**_

**Auteur**** : Gen Varel**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Romance/Angst/UST  
Spoilers : Abyss, Affinity, Sacrifices  
Saison : Huit (Alternate Reality)  
Pairings : Sam and Jack  
Rating : PG  
Résumé : Jack prévoit un autre Noël déprimant et solitaire. Il a tort.

Avertissement : Guimauve et mouchoir ? Un peu le langage.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note de l'auteur : encore une fic de Gen. Toujours ship. Je ne trouve pas que c'est si guimauve que ça… en tout cas, il y a eu pire ! lol. Joyeux Noël !

Un grand merci à Sam-star, Bibiche et Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Et vous ? Si les choses avaient été différentes… »_

_« Je ne serais pas ici. »_

Il l'avait pratiquement encouragée à dire oui à Pete, d'aller de l'avant et d'avoir une vie sans lui, d'arrêter d'espérer et d'attendre quelque chose qui, peut-être, ne serait jamais. Elle avait écouté. Elle avait accepté cela. Et elle avait dit oui. Et Sam se demandait, pour la millième fois, si elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Elle était maintenant fiancée à Pete Shanahan, et c'était l'heure de rencontrer la famille. Elle fixa le téléphone qu'elle venait de raccrocher, sa courte conversation avec Pete confirmant ses plans pour le trajet jusqu'à Denver résonnant encore de façon inconfortable dans ses oreilles. Des émotions conflictuelles tourbillonnaient dans sa poitrine et rendaient son mal de tête dû à la tension nerveuse pire que ça n'avait été de toute la journée. Poussant un profond soupir, elle laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains et commença à masser ses tempes, espérant alléger un peu la douleur. Ses yeux fermés, elle ne réalisa pas que quelqu'un la regardait à présent depuis l'embrasure de la porte ouverte de son labo, ses yeux bruns tristes s'abreuvant avec envie de ses traits magnifiques, affligés.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » entendit-elle, et sa tête se releva brusquement pour trouver son général se tenant debout à la porte, les mains dans les poches.

« Oui… » commença-t-elle à répondre, puis referma les yeux et couvrit d'une main son front en secouant la tête. « Non… pas vraiment. »

« Est-ce que vous avez mal ? » demanda Jack avec sollicitude en s'approchant de quelques pas, gardant la paillasse entre eux.

« Oui. J'ai un petit mal de tête. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'ennuie vraiment, » répondit-elle sincèrement, des yeux las se posant finalement sur sa mine inquiète.

« Vous voulez en parler ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Sam l'observa pendant quelques instants, débattant si elle devait s'ouvrir et lui parler de ses doutes. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait vraiment lui demander à nouveau. Mais elle avait peur qu'il réponde comme précédemment et la repousse une fois de plus. « Non, c'est… un problème personnel, mon Général. Ne vous en faites pas, » répondit-elle finalement, baissant les yeux sur le téléphone avec un air songeur. Sa conversation avec Pete avait été délicate, et elle ne comprenait toujours pas complètement pourquoi elle se sentait si anxieuse. Aussi c'était mieux de ne pas en discuter. C'était suffisamment difficile que Pete ait détecté son malaise et lui en ait parlé. Elle l'avait nié, bien sûr, lui disant qu'elle était seulement fatiguée, et il avait joyeusement accepté son explication.

« Bien, » Jack comprit, ses yeux tombant sur le téléphone également, puis se relevant pour rencontrer ses yeux mornes. « Vous devriez prendre quelque chose pour le mal de tête. Ca pourrait empirer et ruiner votre voyage pour le réveillon de Noël, » conseilla-t-il. Sam ne pouvait dire combien cela avait été difficile pour lui de mentionner son voyage chez les parents de Pete. Il était trop doué à cacher ses émotions. Il avait eu bien des années d'entraînement.

« Je le ferai. Merci, Monsieur. Aviez-vous besoin de quelque chose avant que je parte ? » demanda-t-elle, se demandant pourquoi il était venu la voir si tard. S'il s'arrêtait pour venir la voir, c'était habituellement vers l'heure du déjeuner pour qu'ils puissent aller au mess ensemble et rencontrer le reste de SG1.

« Non, je voulais seulement vous souhaiter un bon voyage, un joyeux Noël, et… vous donner ceci, » dit-il, plaçant un petit paquet maladroitement enveloppé sur sa paillasse.

Sam fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui offre un cadeau pour Noël. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis qu'elle s'était fiancée à Pete, et elle s'était attendue à ce que ceci soit l'une d'entre elles. « Je suis… wow, » bredouilla-t-elle. « Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pour vous cette année. J'avais présumé… » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer, ses doigts s'enroulant autour du petit paquet argenté et le levant sur sa poitrine, ses yeux bleus troublés.

« Présumé quoi ? » demanda-t-il jouant les idiots, bien qu'il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. Jouer les idiots était toujours plus facile que d'énoncer en fin de compte des mots ineptes.

« Rien. Merci, mon Général, » dit-elle avec un sourire, secouant la tête. « Je vous apporterai quelque chose de San Francisco, » promit-elle avec un sourire embarrassé.

« Je vous interdis de m'acheter quelque chose là-bas alors que vous êtes censée passer du temps à vous détendre avec votre fiancé et apprendre à connaître votre future belle-famille. Vous pourrez m'acheter des chaussettes plus tard, quand vous serez revenue. J'ai un besoin urgent de chaussettes, » dit-il avec un demi-sourire. Il ne souriait plus jamais complètement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu vraiment sourire ou rire, et ça lui manquait. Sam le regarda alors qu'il commençait à quitter son labo. « Faites un bon voyage, Carter. Bonne chance avec la famille de Pete, non pas que vous en ayez vraiment besoin, » lui souhaita-t-il en complétant sa retraite et disparut de la porte.

« Joyeux Noël, Monsieur, » souhaita-t-elle à l'espace vide. Sam se sentit horrible. Elle se sentit également coupable. Elle se sentit coupable de ne pas lui avoir acheté de cadeau cette année, alors même qu'elle avait acheté quelque chose pour Daniel et Teal'c. Elle se sentit coupable pour le désir flagrant et visible dans ses yeux alors qu'il disait au revoir. Elle savait qu'il allait être tout seul ce soir. Daniel était déjà parti pour passer Noël avec Catherine Langford, et Teal'c rendait visite à son fils récemment marié. Mais plus que tout, elle se sentit coupable pour l'absolu désarroi qu'elle ressentait à la pensée de rencontrer les parents de Pete. Elle redoutait ce voyage. Elle le redoutait depuis le début, il y a de cela un mois, quand Pete lui avait demandé d'aller chez ses parents avec lui pour Noël et qu'elle s'était sentie obligée de dire oui.

Soupirant à nouveau et posant le petit paquet à l'intérieur de son fourre-tout avec son portable, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires et se changea. Ses bagages étaient déjà dans sa voiture, et elle devait se mettre en route vers Denver tout de suite si elle voulait attraper son vol. Elle savait que Pete serait à l'aéroport, l'attendant nerveusement.

Lorsque Sam émergea de la montagne, elle réalisa qu'il commençait à neiger. Il n'y avait que des rafales de neige, mais une tempête de neige avait été prévue pour le jour suivant, et elle sut immédiatement que la tempête était arrivée un peu plus tôt que prévu. Comme elle prenait la nationale pour Denver, elle se demanda si elle réussirait à y être avant que la tempête ne soit à son maximum.

Deux heures plus tard, Sam était toujours sur la nationale, ses essuie-glaces balayant son pare-brise désespérément alors qu'elle conduisait lentement dans l'épaisse tempête de neige. « Merde ! » jura-t-elle entre ses dents comme elle s'arrêta doucement derrière une ligne de voitures. Il y avait eu un accident plus loin. Les lumières brillantes des véhicules d'urgences flashant au loin indiquaient qu'elle allait être coincée pendant un moment. Regardant l'heure, elle établit rapidement qu'elle avait autant de chance d'arriver à temps à l'aéroport de Denver qu'un cube de glace de perdurer en enfer, et la sensation d'un absolu soulagement que cette pensée apporta la choqua au plus profond d'elle-même. Se calant sur le siège de sa voiture, elle hocha sa tête de compréhension et sortit son téléphone portable.

« Pete, salut. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Je suis coincée sur la route. Il y a eu un accident devant et je crois que tu vas devoir partir sans moi, » informa-t-elle son fiancé.

« Quoi ? Pas question, Sam ! Je t'attendrai. Nous prendrons un autre vol demain, » répondit immédiatement Pete.

« Non, ne fais pas ça. Demain, c'est Noël et tu devrais être avec tes parents comme tu leur as promis. Ils seront vraiment déçus si tu ne te montres pas ce soir, » argua-t-elle.

« Ils seront déçus si TU ne te montres pas ce soir. Ils étaient impatients de te rencontrer, » insista-t-il.

« J'essayerai d'attraper un vol demain. Mais tu devrais y aller. Au moins, ils t'auront avec eux. S'il te plait, Pete. Vas, » supplia-t-elle.

Pete hésita, son profond soupir de frustration s'entendit fortement à travers le téléphone, mais il se laissa fléchir. « Très bien. Je partirai ce soir, mais je veux savoir dans quel vol tu seras demain dès que tu en auras un, » accepta-t-il.

« Je t'appellerai plus tard cette nuit. Bon vol, » répondit Sam et elle raccrocha rapidement, ne voulant pas prolonger la conversation. Elle devait attendre d'avancer jusqu'à un endroit où elle pourrait faire demi-tour pour retourner chez elle, donc pour le moment elle était coincée, immobilisée sur la route jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent dégager la route plus loin. Alors qu'elle était assise là, son esprit profondément troublé par le sentiment de libération que le plan de voyage contrecarré avait déclenché, elle se souvint du cadeau de Jack.

Fouillant dans son sac avec un sourire, elle sortit le petit paquet et alluma la petite lumière à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Elle avait toujours trouvé amusante la façon dont il enveloppait ses cadeaux. C'était pire que le travail d'un enfant de six ans, mais c'était tellement Jack ! Elle ouvrit lentement la boîte, surprise par le sentiment de tendresse qui la submergea à cet instant. Mon Dieu ! C'était quelque chose d'onéreux. Ceci n'était pas l'écrin d'une bijouterie de supermarché. Ceci venait d'un bijoutier chic. L'ouvrant avec hésitation, sa bouche béa à la vue de l'objet scintillant à l'intérieur.

C'était un de ces cercles ornés de pierres précieuses qui étaient tant à la mode en ce moment, pendu à une chaîne en or blanc. Les petits diamants scintillaient sous la faible lumière de la voiture, et elle sut immédiatement pourquoi il avait acheté spécialement cet objet. Ca lui rappelait la Porte des étoiles. Elle sourit largement à sa prévenance et prit le petit cercle de pierres entre ses doigts. Alors qu'elle frottait l'objet pensivement, elle sentit quelque chose à l'arrière et réalisa qu'il était gravé. Le retournant et s'approchant de la lumière, elle lut le mot « TOUJOURS », et son cœur manqua un battement.

Toujours ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? 'Toujours quoi ?' se demanda-t-elle en tenant toujours l'objet dans sa main droite et l'écrin dans la gauche. Lorsque ses yeux s'égarèrent sur ses genoux, elle remarqua qu'il y avait un petit morceau de papier coincé à l'intérieur de la moitié supérieure de l'écrin. Sam posa l'écrin, accrochant rapidement le pendentif autour de son cou et retira la note du couvercle. Près de la lampe, elle lut les mots gribouillés de l'écriture inimitable de Jack : _« Ceci est votre dernier Noël en tant que célibataire, Carter. Dès l'année prochaine, vous appartiendrez à quelqu'un d'autre, et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que vous méritez si légitimement. Je veux que vous sachiez que, célibataire ou mariée, vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi pour être là pour vous. __Toujours__. Jack. »_

Les derniers mots s'estompèrent, car ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, l'émotion étouffant sa gorge et rendant sa respiration difficile. 'Mon Dieu ! Que suis-je en train de faire ?' se demanda-t-elle. Se demandant comment elle avait pu permettre aux choses de s'égarer si loin du but. Son cœur lui avait dit depuis le début qu'elle faisait fausse route. Elle avait laissé son désir d'une vie normale et d'une relation stable assombrir son jugement et elle avait dit oui à un homme à qui elle n'était pas destinée. Autant elle tenait à Pete, elle savait au fond de son cœur que celui qu'elle aimait vraiment était Jack. Il avait été le seul depuis le début, et elle l'avait stupidement laissé l'éloigner.

Elle savait que Jack avait fait cela pour son bien à elle. Elle savait qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait et qu'elle ne devrait pas perdre son temps à attendre pour eux d'avoir la permission d'être ensemble. Il avait dit des choses ça et là au long des années. Il avait fréquemment plaisanté sur son âge, sur son faible QI comparé au sien, et sur le fait qu'il était un soldat usé et vieux. Et elle se rendit compte que, vraiment, il ne réalisait pas combien il était génial. Il avait, d'une manière obtuse, ignoré le fait que tous leurs alliés aliens le considéraient comme la quintessence de ce que les hommes pourraient et devraient être. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter son admiration pure et éternelle pour lui. Il avait rejeté l'insistance de Daniel sur le fait qu'il avait été prêt et valait la peine de faire l'ascension, ainsi qu'il lui avait avoué au cours d'un moment de faiblesse lorsqu'il récupérait de l'effet d'accoutumance au sarcophage, des années auparavant. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Teal'c, un homme qui avait vécu plus d'une centaine d'années, croyait aveuglément en lui et le suivrait n'importe où.

Cette erreur était allée trop loin. Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour la corriger. Elle dissimula le morceau de papier dans son soutien-gorge, près de son cœur, éteignit la lumière à l'intérieur de la voiture, et se prépara à retourner à Colorado Springs.

---------

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon faiblement éclairé de Jack, le général regardait distraitement un film de Noël en sirotant une bouteille de bière tiède, affalé, l'air abattu, sur son canapé. Il avait déjà vu ce film. Celui avec le type qui pouvait voir ce que la vie des êtres aimés serait sans lui près d'eux(1). Ce film lui faisait toujours penser à toutes ces réalités alternées qui, ils savaient à présent, existaient pour de vrai, et cette nuit cela lui fit se demander si dans une de ces réalités Charlie était toujours vivant et Sam Carter était sa précieuse femme. Cela résumait la vie parfaite pour Jack O'Neill. Avoir à la fois son fils et la femme qu'il aimait à ses côtés.

Des pensées de Charlie à l'esprit, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et le sommeil le gagna, laissant la bouteille de bière presque vide pendre de manière instable au bout de ses doigts. Il pouvait entendre le rire de son petit garçon. Il n'avait pas oublié ce son particulièrement heureux et merveilleux

_« Papa ! Attrape ! » cria sa voix juvénile, et Jack ouvrit ses yeux juste à temps pour rattraper la balle de baseball lancée vers lui. Il sourit et se prépara à la relancer, Charlie s'éloignant pour pouvoir l'attraper en courant, entraînant son adresse de joueur de champ extérieur. Jack lâcha la balle et la vit voler à travers l'espace entre lui et son fils. Charlie éclata à nouveau de rire, « Super lancer, Papa ! » félicita-t-il en attrapant facilement la balle et puis la relança à son père. Jack dut courir pour attraper la balle. Elle avait été lancée plus loin qu'il ne s'y était attendu. « Ne la laisse pas partir, Papa ! Ne _la(2)_ laisse pas partir ! » cria Charlie entre les gloussements. »_

_Comme Jack attrapait la balle, les mots de son fils s'enregistrèrent. « Elle ? » demanda-t-il perplexe. « Que veux-tu dire par elle ? C'est une balle ! » cria-t-il à son fils pour qu'il puisse entendre, mais il n'était plus le petit Charlie. Il était un jeune homme. Il était grand, fort et beau. Ses cheveux étaient plus sombres qu'il ne se le rappelait, mais son sourire était le même. « Ne_la(2)_ laisse pas partir, Papa, » répéta Charlie d'une voix normale que Jack fut capable d'entendre malgré la distance. « Regarde, » Charlie montra du doigt la main droite de Jack, et le déconcerté général baissa les yeux sur le gant de baseball qui la couvrait. La balle était partie, et un cercle scintillant de diamants était posé sur le cuir brun. C'était le pendentif qu'il avait acheté en cadeau de Noël pour Sam. Jack releva les yeux pour demander à son fils une explication, mais il n'y avait là personne. Charlie était parti. Son sentiment de perte le frappa à nouveau, et il commença à courir vers l'endroit où son fils se tenait. « Charlie ! Reviens ! » cria-t-il en courant, des larmes menaçant de le vaincre._

La bouteille de bière tombant sur le tapis le réveilla en sursaut. Jack sauta du canapé et la ramassa, la regardant alors qu'il essuyait son visage et déglutissait le nœud dans sa gorge. Il rêvait rarement de Charlie, et quand il le faisait, les rêves étaient des cauchemars faisant revivre ces horribles instants de sa mort. Ceci était la première fois qu'il avait vu son fils en un jeune homme qu'il serait devenu s'il avait vécu. Il se rassit, savourant le souvenir de son nouveau rêve, fier de l'homme que Charlie était devenu dans une autre réalité alors qu'il fixait les braises encore rougeoyantes dans la cheminée, la seule autre source de lumière dans la pièce mise à part la TV, à présent au milieu de la publicité.

Sa rêverie fut brusquement interrompue par le son absurdement bruyant de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Bon Dieu ! Il y avait une tempête faisant rage dehors ! Qui diable pouvait sonner à sa porte ce soir ? Tous les chanteurs de chants de Noël se blottissaient probablement les uns contre les autres à l'intérieur d'un magasin bien éclairé et sirotaient du lait de poule en ce moment même. Il se dirigea à grandes foulées vers la porte d'entrée en maugréant et l'ouvrit, à moitié prêt à dire à quiconque, « Joyeux Noël, et maintenant foutez le camp ! » Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il fixa la magnifique femme à moitié couverte de neige se tenant sur le pas de sa porte. Sa bouche béait, surpris par l'apparition inattendue et il se demanda si c'était une bienheureuse hallucination.

« Joyeux Noël, mon Général, » dit Sam en souriant, claquant des dents. « Puis-je entrer ? » Elle se tenait simplement là, tremblante, attendant qu'il réagisse et ne désirant pas bouger avant qu'il ne l'invite à entrer.

« Mon Dieu, bien sûr ! Bon sang, Carter ! Que faites-vous ici ? » réagit-il, la saisissant rudement par la manche de son manteau et la tirant à l'intérieur, et fermant la porte derrière elle avec un bang. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en lui donnant des tapes, l'aidant à ôter la neige accumulée sur son manteau et son chapeau. Son nez était rouge, comme l'étaient ses joues, mais ses yeux étaient du bleu le plus bleu qu'il avait jamais vu, et son sourire était le plus heureux qu'il avait eu le plaisir d'admirer depuis longtemps.

« Je vais bien ! » gloussa-t-elle en enlevant son chapeau, le secouant vers lui pour jouer.

« Hé ! Faites attention ! C'est glacial ! » se plaignit-il avec un large sourire, ridiculement heureux de la voir ici. « Que s'est-il passé ? Je pensais que vous seriez sur le chemin pour San Francisco à présent, » demanda-t-il en la conduisant à son canapé chaud et confortable pour qu'elle s'y assoie.

« Oui, eh bien… les choses arrivent pour une bonne raison, » répondit-elle d'une manière énigmatique.

Jack fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, mais décida qu'il devait d'abord la réchauffer. « Vous voulez du chocolat chaud ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Ca me semble divin ! »

« Bien, deux chocolats chauds, tout de suite, » annonça-t-il en se dirigeant d'une foulée décidée vers la cuisine. De là, il demanda, « Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai manqué mon vol de Denver. Il y avait un accident sur la route et j'ai été coincée, » expliqua-t-elle, s'agenouillant devant le feu et le remuant. Elle ajouta alors deux bûches sèches en continuant d'expliquer. « J'ai dit à Pete que j'essayerais d'attraper un vol demain. »

« Je parie qu'il n'était pas très heureux, » remarqua Jack de la cuisine, un demi-sourire sur son visage. 'Tu perds, je gagne, Pete. Joyeux Noël !' pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

« Non, il ne l'était pas. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? » Sam haussa les épaules alors qu'elle regardait le feu reprendre à nouveau, un sourire songeur sur le visage. Puis, après quelques instants de silence, son sourire s'effaça et elle ajouta, « Le pire c'est qu'il va être encore plus déçu demain. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Jack alors qu'il s'avançait dans le salon avec deux mugs dans les mains. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne vais pas à San Francisco, mon Général, » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce, prenant un mug et se rasseyant sur le canapé, sans rencontrer ses yeux.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il, figé sur place avec un mug dans la main, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

« Parce que je ne vais pas épouser Pete, » répondit-elle, ne le regardant toujours pas, mais soudain très intéressée par le contenu de son mug.

« Quoi ? » fut tout ce que Jack put articuler en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle. Sa bouche était devenue sèche, et son cœur galopait à présent à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

« Je ne vais pas me marier. Je vais probablement vieillir célibataire, pas de mari, pas d'enfants, pas de petits-enfants, rien, » dit-elle d'un ton neutre, haussant les épaules et sirotant son mug comme si elle commentait le temps.

« De quoi parlez-vous, Carter ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Jack alarmé, posant son mug sur la table basse devant le canapé et écartant celui de Sam de ses lèvres.

« Hé ! Ca me réchauffait ! » se plaignit-elle.

Jack ignora sa protestation et saisit ses épaules, la tournant face à lui. « Que se passe-t-il, Sam ? Est-ce que Pete a fait quelque chose qui vous a blessée ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton coléreux, ses yeux intenses fouillant les siens pour des réponses.

« Non ! Pas du tout, Jack, » Sam secoua la tête, ses mains venant inconsciemment se poser sur ses bras alors qu'il tenait toujours ses épaules. Son nom sur les lèvres de Jack réussissait toujours à créer cette sensation d'intimité dont elle avait toujours souhaité qu'ils puissent maintenir éternellement. « J'ai peur d'être celle qui lui fera du mal. Je déteste faire cela, mais il le faut, » ajouta-t-elle tristement, mais fermement.

« Carter ? » Son ton communiquait la méfiance et l'impatience, et Sam évita à nouveau ses yeux.

« Je suis Sam pour l'instant, Jack. Si je ne peux pas l'être, alors cette conversation est terminée, » le prévint-elle avec sérieux.

« D'accord, Sam. Crachez le morceau… s'il vous plait, » céda-t-il, et elle lui retourna son regard malheureux.

« Je ne l'aime pas, Jack ; du moins pas assez pour l'épouser. Je l'aime bien. J'ai de l'affection pour lui. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant. J'ai réalisé cela ce soir, alors que je conduisais vers Denver. Super timing, non ? » Elle gloussa d'embarras. « Faites-moi confiance pour gâcher le Noël de tout le monde ! »

Jack n'accompagna pas son rire. Il était mortellement sérieux, l'observant avec inquiétude comme elle reprenait son mug et sirotait le chocolat chaud silencieusement. « Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il finalement.

« Ne le soyez pas. Je vais bien. Vraiment, » lui assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire forcé. « Je suis seulement désolée que cela doive le blesser. Mais il s'en remettra. Il rencontrera quelqu'un d'autre et il sera heureux un jour, » dit-elle avec conviction.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, » avoua Jack, et Sam le regarda avec perplexité. « Je crois que ce sera dur pour lui de tomber amoureux d'une autre femme après avoir été avec vous. » Jack avait dit plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de dire, et il se raidit soudain et se redressa plus droit, prenant son propre mug dans un effort pour écarter ce qu'il venait d'énoncer.

Sam lui fit un sourire sincère cette fois, puis posa son mug et prit le sien pour le poser à côté, tout comme il l'avait fait pour elle plus tôt. Elle lui fit alors face avec détermination. « Est-ce que c'est ce que _vous_ ressentez ? » demanda-t-elle sans détour, ignorant les rangs et les barrières. Elle avait pris cette décision plus tôt, sur le chemin vers la maison de Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas être le Lieutenant Colonel Carter cette nuit, et elle ne pouvait le laisser être son supérieur. Ils devaient seulement être Sam et Jack s'ils allaient avoir cette conversation.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il faisant celui qui ne comprenait pas, ne sachant pas comment rétablir la situation.

« Est-ce que vous… tenez encore à moi, Jack ? » demanda-t-elle avec bravoure, à présent mortellement sérieuse et plus qu'un peu effrayée.

« Carter… » Il commença à secouer la tête.

« Sam ! » corrigea-t-elle avec irritation. « Oubliez tout le reste ! Répondez simplement à cette foutue question ! » demanda-t-elle, soudain agacée. Ses yeux bleus ne lui permettraient pas de se détourner. « M'aimez-vous ? » Elle empoignait à présent ses avants bras, le forçant à lui faire face, ses doigts puissants s'enfonçant obstinément dans sa chair.

Jack hésita. Etait-ce une erreur ? Devait-il nier ses sentiments tourmentés pour elle et la repousser à nouveau ? Ne méritait-elle pas mieux ? Elle était si belle, si jeune, si intelligente, et si pleine d'amour et de gentillesse ! Il ne la méritait pas ! « Sam, peu importe ce que je ressens ! » répondit-il finalement, incapable de nier son amour pour elle.

« C'est important pour moi, Jack. Arrêtez d'éviter la question et répondez-moi, ou je jure devant Dieu… » commença-t-elle par menacer, puis s'arrêta, car elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose de suffisamment sinistre pour obtenir une réponse de lui. Elle soupira finalement et termina par, « Je vous botterai le cul ! »

Cela fit rire Jack, et le sérieux de Sam se transforma en un sourire irrépressible. Son rire lui avait tellement manqué ! « Je vous en prie, Jack, » supplia-t-elle doucement, ses pouces caressant inconsciemment ses bras, rendant la respiration de Jack fébrile dans sa poitrine.

Le Général Jack O'Neill, fléau des Goa'uld et commandant en chef du SGC, était une guimauve sous les mains du Colonel Sam Carter. Alors qu'il sentait ces doigts caresser ses bras et regardait ces immenses yeux bleus le supplier, il se rappela son rêve. « Ne_la_ laisse pas partir, Papa, » avait dit son fils. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son fils lui disait une telle chose à cet instant, mais maintenant il savait pourquoi.

« Je vous ai toujours aimé, Sam. Et je vous aimerai toujours, » murmura-t-il enfin, ses orbes sombres calmes et ses mains se levant jusqu'à son visage pour caresser ses joues encore froides et rougies.

Le sourire de joie de Sam fut éclatant, et ses yeux se fermèrent d'un profond soulagement alors qu'elle tournait son visage contre une de ses paumes pour y placer un doux baiser sur sa peau chaude. « Je vous aime aussi, » murmura-t-elle dans sa main, ses yeux toujours fermés. Puis elle le regarda à nouveau et affirma, « Et je vous attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Même si je dois attendre jusqu'à ce que tous les deux nous soyons grisonnants et fripés. »

Les mains de Jack s'enfoncèrent soudain dans les cheveux de Sam avec une soudaine ferveur alors que ses yeux trahissaient sa surprise. « Non, Sam, » commença-t-il à dire, mais elle ne le laissa pas terminer. Ses doigts vinrent presser légèrement ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer.

« J'aurai à faire un appel très difficile demain. Alors pour le moment, j'ai besoin que vous me teniez dans vos bras, Jack, » sollicita-t-elle d'une voix rauque, ses doigts traçant à présent la mâchoire de Jack.

« Dieu, Sam… » soupira Jack, fermant ses yeux comme s'il était tenté par une fabuleuse richesse. « Je ne veux pas mettre en danger votre carrière. C'est la dernière chose que je ferai, » murmura-t-il près de sa bouche, mourant d'envie de la goûter et en même temps, effrayé de le faire.

« Vous ne le ferez pas. Mais j'ai besoin de votre compagnie ce soir, Jack. J'ai besoin que vous soyez avec moi, même si c'est seulement pour s'asseoir ensemble et regarder de vieux films de Noël à la télé. J'ai besoin de ceci, s'il vous plait, » supplia-t-elle d'une voix déchirée alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes d'émotion. Elle était terrifiée de son rejet. S'il la repoussait à nouveau, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait supporter d'être près de lui dans le futur.

« Sam… » Il hésitait encore, essayant désespérément de conserver le contrôle de ses sentiments et laissant sa tête s'éloigner de sa bouche terriblement attirante. Il savait que l'avoir ici, sachant qu'elle l'aimait et le désirait, rendrait cela extrêmement difficile pour lui de ne pas la toucher.

« Jack. J'attendrai pour toujours s'il le faut, mais j'ai besoin de ceci. Nous avons besoin de ceci, » insista-t-elle, ramenant le visage de Jack vers elle pour rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux. « Je vous aime tellement ! »

« Et je _vous_ aime. Vous savez cela ! Mais… » Il résistait encore. Mais Sam ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle secoua la tête, implorant avec ses yeux, et deux larmes roulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

Jack essaya sérieusement de trouver la force de la renvoyer, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il se noya dans les eaux bleues de ses yeux et se soumit. « Très bien, vous gagnez. Mais nous allons devoir être très prudents. Personne ne va croire que nous avons une relation platonique si nous sommes vus ensemble ainsi. Et comme je l'ai dit, je ne mettrai pas en péril votre carrière et votre réputation, Sam. »

Sam sourit de joie malgré ses larmes, en acquiesçant alors que ses mains caressaient les joues de Jack avec tendresse. « Si vous me dites simplement que vous m'aimez de temps en temps, je peux être forte. Et vous ? » taquina-t-elle.

« Je peux être tout ce dont j'aie besoin d'être, aussi longtemps que je pourrais vous espérer. Mais, Dieu ! Comment est-ce que ceci n'est pas briser le règlement ? » argumenta-t-il en gémissant de frustration, ses doigts essuyant tendrement les joues de Sam.

« Jack, le règlement nous empêche d'être un couple physiquement et publiquement. Mais le règlement ne peut contrôler nos sentiments. Je sais que je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens pour vous. Dieu sait que j'ai essayé, mais je ne peux pas. Pouvez-vous arrêter de m'aimer, Jack ? Car si vous le pouvez, peut-être que sachant que vous ne tenez plus à moi rendrait cela possible pour moi de me détourner à nouveau. Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? » argumenta Sam honnêtement, ses larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » avoua Jack d'une voix grave, laissant son front toucher le sien et continuant d'essuyer ses larmes doucement avec ses doigts.

« Alors, prenez-moi dans vos bras, Jack, » murmura Sam, et Jack l'obligea. Il l'attira dans ses bras et s'appuya sur le dossier moelleux de son canapé, le corps chaud de Sam lové contre le sien. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et se détendit enfin avec un profond soupir, sa main tirant de sous son sweatshirt la chaîne en or qui portait le cadeau de Jack.

« Merci pour le 'Toujours', Jack. Ceci est la chose la plus précieuse qu'une personne m'ait jamais offerte, » murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Je pensais que c'était la dernière chose que je pourrais jamais vous donner, et je voulais qu'il soit spécial, » murmura-t-il en réponse. « Je le pense, Sam. J'ai toujours été là pour vous, et je le serai toujours, jusqu'au jour où je mourrai… et peut-être même après cela, » dit-il en souriant contre ses cheveux. Sam le serra fermement en réponse, et ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment, regardant le vieux classique en savourant leur intimité nouvelle, interdite. Mais plus tard, le rougeoiement de la cheminée illuminant toujours leurs corps alors qu'ils se reposaient ensemble sur le canapé et qu'ils se caressaient l'un l'autre amoureusement, Jack confessa, « ceci est bieeen meilleur que je ne l'avais imaginé. »

Sam sourit, tournant son visage pour planter un baiser venant du plus profond du cœur sur son épaule, et confessa en retour, « Oui, ça l'est. » Elle leva alors la tête pour regarder au fond de ses yeux bruns chaleureux et sourit, « Joyeux Noël, Jack. »

Il lui rendit son sourire, ne croyant pas encore tout à fait au cadeau qu'un ange inattendu avait lâché sur son giron cette nuit-là. Il déposa alors avec douceur un léger baiser sur le joli nez de Sam, « Joyeux Noël. »

Fin

_---_

_(1) Le film en question est_'It's a wonderful life'_ de Frank Capra ('La vie est belle' en français, à ne pas confondre avec le film homonyme de Roberto Begnigni). Le plus beau film de Noël de tous les temps, à mon humble avis, lol. _

_(2) : 'ambiguïté' de traduction. C'est pourquoi j'ai souligné le deuxième 'la'. __En anglais, ça donnait : "Don't let __it__ go… Don't let __her__ go." __Le 'it' se référant à la balle de base ball ; le 'her' se référant à une personne, évidemment à Sam. Mais 'it' et 'her' se traduisent par 'elle'… ou ici 'la'…_

_---_


End file.
